Jason Marsden
Jason Christopher Marsden (born January 3, 1975) is an American actor, voice actor, director, and producer who is largely known for numerous voice roles in various animated films, video games, and television series. He is best known for his voice roles as Chester McBadbat in the series , Danger Duck and Rupes Oberon in , and Nermal in the CGI animated films , , and , as well as the CGI series . He is also well-known as the current voice of Buzz the Bee in the commercials. His Disney roles include as the current voice of Max Goof since 1995, Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Mungo in Tarzan, Norman Squirelli in Even Stevens, Cavin in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears from Season 4 to Season 6, Tino Tonitini in The Weekenders, Haku in Spirited Away, Matt Olsen in W.I.T.C.H., and various other characters for other Disney projects. He is also best friends with Will Friedle. Disney Filmography *Max Goof (1995–present) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' - Cavin (Seasons 4 - 6) *''Hocus Pocus'' - Thackery Binx (voice, black cat form only) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' - Shnookums *''Jungle Cubs'' - Prince Louie (Season 1 only) and Shere Khan *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' - Adolescent Kovu *''Tarzan'' - Mungo *''The Weekenders'' - Tino Tonitini *''Spirited Away'' - Haku (English dub) *''Kim Possible'' - Felix Renton *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' - Waiter *''W.I.T.C.H. - Matt Olsen *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' - Various *''Epic Mickey 2'' - Various *''Monsters University ''- Various *''DuckTales Remastered'' - African mine worker *''We Wish You a Merry Walrus'' - Sydmull *''White Squall'' - Shay Jennings *''The Lion Guard'' - Kovu *''DuckTales'' (2017 series) - Various Disney Roles screenshot_9.png|'Max Goof' (1995–present) cavin.png|'Cavin' Adventures of the Gummi Bears; Seasons 4 - 6 char_82356.jpg|'Thackery Binx' Hocus Pocus SchnookumsMeat 5292.jpg|'Shnookums the Cat' The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show char_12254.jpg|'Prince Louie' Jungle Cubs; Season 1 133442532614669.png|'Shere Khan' Jungle Cubs KovuAdult.png|'Kovu (adolescence; speaking)' The Lion King II: Simba's Pride & The Lion Guard Mungo.png|'Mungo' Tarzan Tino-the-weekenders-514923_311_377.jpg|'Tino Tonitini' The Weekenders 640px-Haku.png|'Haku' (English dub) Spirited Away char_20909.jpg|'Felix Renton' Kim Possible MattOlsen.jpg|'Matt Olsen' W.I.T.C.H. Gallery jason-marsden-1.jpg|Jason Marsden in 1994. Jason_Marsden_A_Goofy_Movie_interview.jpg|Jason Marsden during an interview of A Goofy Movie. 407px-Jasonm12.jpg|Marsden in 2008. Jason Marsden, Vanessa Marshall, and Gregg Berger at Cartoon Voices II Panel.jpg|Jason Marsden with Gregg Berger and Vanessa Marshall attending San Diego Comic Con 2011. 0e324bbb47d6fb999d13decfb04aaac3.jpg jason_marsden_full4.jpg Trivia *He is no relation to fellow actor James Marsden. However, they actually good friends, and their wives have been friends since they were six years old.Jason Marsden - IMDB References Category:Males Category:The Lion King Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:1970s births Category:People from Rhode Island Category:The Jungle Book Category:Kim Possible Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Hocus Pocus Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Goofy Category:DuckTales Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Monsters University Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Singers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:The Lion Guard Category:Even Stevens Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Epic Mickey Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC